


I Should Be Allowed to Think

by FeelingCreature



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Or whatever it's called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingCreature/pseuds/FeelingCreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crow's being oppressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Be Allowed to Think

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song I Should Be Allowed to Think by They Might Be Giants. (I was just in a mood, okay?) I feel like this song just really captures Crow, especially Trace's Crow. 
> 
> A very pointless little scene.

      “I’m being oppressed! What about the First Amendment?”

      Joel rolled his eyes.

      “Crow, this has nothing to do with that. Your posters are blocking the oxygen ports into the bridge.”

      “You just don’t want the truth about the Bill Gates-Game show conspiracy getting out!”

      “Crow, there is no Bill Gates-Game show conspiracy.” Joel said gently.

      “That’s just what they want you to think. You’ve swallowed all their lies- you’re a slave to the man, Joel!”

      “Okay, if you say so.” Joel said, chuckling a bit. “Listen, you can put your posters on the _walls_ , but just keep ‘em off the ceilings, okay?”

      “…Okay.” Crow replied grudgingly.

      “Thanks, little buddy. I’ll be working on some stuff over in Deck 16 if you need me.” Joel patted him on the shoulder and left.

      Crow stood there looking at the floor for a moment, then picked up the ladder and propped it back up against the one of the walls. He climbed up and began pulling posters off the air vents, muttering to himself.

      “It’ll all come out one day, they’ll see. Then they won’t be laughing…”

           


End file.
